When the Nations Cry: What Bullies Deserve
by Paradichloricbenzene
Summary: At the World Summit Meeting, Italy finally becomes sick of Romano, Serborga, Wy and Hutt River bullying him. So he takes action against him - something the Italian has never done before. Rated T for character bashing literally , run up to a full fic being written based around this.


When the Nations Cry

What Bullies Deserve

Today was a hot day and everyone knew it. Casting his normally shut eyes about, Italy spied more than one Nation sweltering in the heat was that was purging throughout the main building. Not many were hanging about - most were near the lakes and hot springs that were dotted about the secluded yet beautiful mountain range that the World Summit was based upon in order to seek relief from the unforgiving heat. The mountain range was a secret gathering area upon which only Nations knew of and gathered to each year for the World Summit Meeting. Italy, like other Nations, had too left his home country in order to participate. That had been approximately one hundred years ago on the same date of 1983. He thought he had beaten the curse that had fallen upon the World Summit and survived the onslaught of watching his friends and family go insane from paranoia, only to violently murder each other. But this world was different. Sighing as he buried himself into his book further, he thought of all the things different this time - the things that weren't about before. For one, in this world his brother still bullied him like he did when he was a child, constantly picking on him and sending harsh remarks whenever the olive-skinned half-nation could find a chance. Along with this, his beloved Grandpa was still alive rather than dead! That was something good the shy Italian supposed. Yet in this world, Austria wasn't here, nor was France-nii-san or America! What was even weirder was that England was here! "Ve… This world is confusing… I don't know what to do…" Sighing again, he soon felt an arrogant yet familiar voice grace his ears.

"Hey _fratello_! What're you doing reading all by yourself? I didn't even know you could read in the first place!"

Laughter echoed about the room as Italy grimaced, him deciding to ignore his brother and micro-nations that tagged along with him all too often. He didn't find himself using the word 'hate' along with someone but right now; the Nation found himself hating his older brother. Without warning, the book he had been holding in an attempt to read had been snatched from his hands and now was nestled in the grip of Romano's fingers. "What the heck IS this?" Turning the book all ways but right up, he flicked through the old tome quickly in a pretense that he was trying to find something he could properly understand. "This doesn't make any sense at all! You're so weird _fratello_!" He jeered, smirking down at his pasta-loving brother. Standing up from his seat in the conference room, Italy leaned across the old oak table to reach up for his book, only for Romano to smirk and throw the book over his shoulder across the room. Clutching an inner tube, the youngest of Italian brothers, Serborga, jumped to grasp the book in his hand, giggling as he caught it. "Here!" Throwing it again, the book found itself now in the clutches of Wy, the tiny Micro-Nation on the southern coast of Australia. "Pass!" Passed on to Wy's senior, Hutt River, he grabbed it and waved it above his head with a grin spread across his smug tanned face. "Come and get it, Italy!" He called over to the Mediterranean Half-Nation with a smile. Frowning slightly, Italy walked out from behind his place at the large table to walk around to the calling Micro-Nation. Glancing about, he discovered the meeting room deserted apart from him and the bullies yet failed to notice that just outside of the doorway, stood a trio of Nations - England, Russia and South Korea talking amongst each other with smiles upon their faces without regard for the abuse happening a few meters away from them in the adjoining room. At the last stretch, Italy put his legs to proper use to dash towards the tall Micro-Nation and jump for the book, only for it to graze over his fingers as the Micro-Nation threw it away and back to Romano with a hand on his hip and smirk plastered across his face. "Over here now _fratello_! Here! Here!" With cooing like a master would call for a dog, that drove it home within the young Italian's heart. A thought struck the Half-Nation upon which was followed through within a matter of seconds. "What's wrong _fratello_? Too stupid to do anything-" Romano's sentence was cut off, his chocolate-brown eyes widening as seconds later, a large wooden chair came into contact with his body. The Half-Nation let out an effeminate shriek of CHIGI as pain bolted throughout the immortal body, him collapsing to the floor. The chilling noise of slow footsteps was with counter-melody with the sound of wood scraping upon the varnished floor as soon Italy stood above his older brother with pure hate within his eyes. Arms rising up, the Half-Nation held up a wooden lined with metal chair similar to the one just thrown his brother only for it to be brought down upon him over and over in and string of hits that battered and bruised the quivering Nation's body. Eyes widened at the sight. Some covered their mouths with their trembling hands as they watched the onslaught of hits upon the Italian they respected in fear that their cries would enrage the other Italian to turn his strikes upon them. This abuse brought a crowd of three from the other room, England, South Korea and Russia watching the violence with wide eyes and shocked expressions. Italy was not the violent Half-Nation, nor would he even say boo to a goose - this was wrong. Eventually as his arms tired, Italy dropped the chair from his grip to let it fall carelessly but beside Romano, a yelp of fear escaping his lips, both of their breath coming heavy as Italy straightened up to full height above his cowering brother.

"Lovino shut your mouth for a second. Since you had the same face as my _fratello_, I endured you foul mouth and harsh punishments for awhile. But I'm just about fed up with that arrogant voice of yours." A voice unlike Italy's echoed throughout the room.

"_F-Fratello…_" Tears welled in chocolate-brown eyes as Romano held his head, him daring to take a glance up at his assailant, him flinching at the unusual look of hate and maturity upon his face.

"However, the next time you or any of your lackeys attempt to bully me again, I won't listen to any of your excuses." Italy told him, leaning down close to Romano with a sly smirk upon his normally cheerful face. "So with that in mind… Nice to meet you, ve~!" His face twisted back to the happy expression everyone was used to. Grabbing his book, the cheery Half-Nation stood back up to then walk out of the room with a new bounce in his step and a smile upon his face, kicking his brother harshly in the process. It wasn't until he left did anyone dare move, let alone release the breath they had been holding to call for medical attention for Romano.

* * *

For awhile now, I've been wanting to write a Hetalia/Higurashi fic and I believe this scene (being my favourite) was the best to preview that I will be writing it. I know I haven't been getting on with This Is The Reason Why but it'll come when it does. Thanks for your patience.

Paradichloricbenzene x.


End file.
